From a Boy to a Man
by SparkyGurly227
Summary: This is a story I was asked in to write in remembrance of Cameron Boyce. R.I.P.


**I was asked to write this story in rememberance of Cameron Boyce. If you feel it may affect you negatively and not help you, please don't read it.**

It was a warm day in Auradon and the students of Auradon Prep began heading outside to enjoy the weather as the school day ended. Sitting on the grass were four of these students who had transferred there six months prior. Worn out as they were due to the weekend's events, the four VKs were happily laughing and chatting together, feeling more like they belonged than they'd ever had before.

Anyone who knew the VKs knew that they had changed a lot since arriving in Auradon and had changed for the better.

The one who'd changed the most though, which no one would deny, was Carlos De Vil, the white-haired son of Cruella De Vil.

When he first arrived in Auradon, no one would've ever guessed that he would've become the man he is now.

His first impression hadn't been a good one, after tumbling out of the limousine, fighting with Jay, the muscular son of Jafar, for a blanket. It didn't help that his face was also covered in chocolate. All of this had led many to the conclusion that he was quite childish. They also may have seen him as wimpy and a little ridiculous, especially with the way he jumped when the statue owimpf the king turned to the Beast.

But as time went on, people began to see a change in him. The story of him running away from Dude was whispered around the school faster than you could say 'Dalmations'. But then, people had begun to wonder if the stories were even true, as Carlos was suddenly never seen without Dude. The campus mutt had seemed to become his emotional support animal and his constant companion. It soon became known that he'd had a great fear of dogs and, with Prince Ben's help, had managed to overcome that fear quite quickly. And so, for the first time, people's thoughts of Carlos were not that he was childish or that he was a wimp but rather that he was brave.

Their thoughts about him also changed after his first tourney game. At first, he hadn't seemed confident but after knocking one of the opposing people down (no one knew what to think of the dance), his confidence seemed to grow. After the game, people who were nearby would've seen the pride in his face as Jay was named MVP.

Family Day, however, was a nightmare for the VKs and Carlos was no exception. Whilst he was not personally insulted by Chad, it was obvious that he took offence to what was said about his friends and the four of them were immediately rejected by everyone. Even though no one ever would've classed Carlos as 'evil', no one was surprised he stood by his friends when Mal held the wand. Their thoughts about him turned back to cowardice, believing that the only reason he sided with these people is that he was too afraid not to. What people failed to realise until later was that it was not cowardice, but loyalty and trust. There was, of course, some fear there - his mother was a scary woman - but the main reason he stood by his friends was because they were his friends.

It wasn't difficult for people to accept Carlos after he'd chosen good. Not only did he help fight against Maleficent and was a good tourney player (and later, a good fencer for R.O.A.R) but it was also the little things he did that showed the person he'd become. Carlos was always one of the first to pick up something people had dropped and was always willing to help people out when they were struggling with homework. He found it easy to make people laugh and was very rarely seen without a smile of his own. Carlos could also make other people feel good about themselves with just a few kind words. Ask anyone and they would probably admit to thinking him childish and wimpy at first, but very few would hesitate to say that that is no longer the case. Carlos proved himself again and again and again, showing that he was a good, funny, wonderful guy with a big heart who inspired others to do good too. No one would call Carlos a boy anymore. No, he was now a man.

**R.I.P. Cameron Boyce. Gone but not forgotten. He was too young. Even though I didn't know him, it was obvious that he was a light in many people's lives. He was funny, kind and generous in so many ways. He was also incredibly talented. In all the roles I've seen him in (Luke in Jessie, Krahgg in Liv & Maddie and, of course, Carlos in Descendants) you could tell he'd put his heart and soul into it. My heart goes out to his friends and family in this hard time.**

**SparkyGurl**


End file.
